Klonkadetten
|Staffel=3 |Episode=1 |Originaltitel=''Clone Cadets'' |Produktionsnummer=3.01 |Länge=21 Minuten |ErstUSA=17. September 2010 |ErstDE=8. Januar 2011 |Regie=Dave Filoni |Autor=Cameron Litvack |Komponist=Kevin Kiner |Kameramann= |Cutter=Jason Tucker |Charakter= |Ereignis= |Ort=Kamino |Jahr=22 VSY |Vorherige Episode=*''Auf Geiseljagd'' (Serie, Staffel 2) * (chronologisch) |Nachgehende Episode=*''ARC-Soldaten'' (Serie) *''Nachschubwege'' (chronologisch) }} Klonkadetten ist die erste Episode der dritten Staffel der Fernsehserie . Sie wurde erstmals am 17. September 2010 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 8. Januar 2011 auf dem Sender Kabel eins. Wochenschau Handlung Auf Kamino kämpfen mehrere Klon-Kadetten in einem Übungsszenario gegen Kampfdroiden. Als sie jedoch weiter zu ihrem Ziel vorrücken sollen, beginnen sie sich untereinander zu streiten, bis CT-782 die Führung übernimmt und mit seinem schweren Rotationsblaster einen Weg freischießt. Als die anderen Klone folgen, wird einer von ihnen beinahe getroffen und kann im letzten Moment von Fives in Deckung gezogen werden. Schon bald kommt ihr Vormarsch wieder ins stocken und die Klone verwickeln sich in neue Streitigkeiten, obwohl dies ihre letzte praktische Übung ist und sie diese bestehen müssen. miniatur|rechts|Shaak Ti im Gespräch mit Lama Su Die Probleme der Kadetten werden von einer Beobachtungsplattform durch Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti und die beiden Kopfgeldjäger Bric und El-Les beobachtet. Als Ti sie um ihre Meinung zu den Klonen fragt, ist Bric bereits überzeugt, dass diese Kadetten noch nicht bereit für einen Kampf sind, während El-Les weiterhin hofft, dass sie die Übung erfolgreich beenden. Allerdings ist auch Ti bereits davon überzeugt, dass die Klone noch nicht bereit für einen echten Kampf sind. Tatsächlich dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis die Kadetten durch ihre Einzelaktionen angreifbar und von den Droiden getroffen werden. Als der letzte Klon sich ergibt, beendet Ti die Übung und weist die Ausbilder an, diese Einheit in ihrer Zusammenarbeit zu unterstützen. Als die Kadetten zu ihren Kabinen zurückkehren, entspinnt sich schnell eine Diskussion über die Übung und ihr Versagen. Dabei schaukeln sich die Emotionen so hoch, dass es zu einer Prügelei zwischen Echo und CT-782 kommt. In diesem Moment erreicht Bric das Quartier und trennt die Streitenden, um ihnen anschließend klarzumachen, dass sie durch ihre Uneinigkeiten ihre gesamte Ausbildung zerstören, da sie genau wegen solcher Konflikte an den Übungen scheitern und so schlussendlich nicht in der Armee dienen können. Als ihr Ausbilder gibt er ihnen zu verstehen, dass er sie für eine reine Zeitverschwendung hält. In der Zwischenzeit hat Shaak Ti ein Gespräch mit Kaminos Premierminister Lama Su, in dem sie ihn über die Klone befragt. Als sie erfährt, dass sie bei einem Versagen aussortiert werden würden, verwehrt sie sich gegen diese Art der Ausmusterung. Infolgedessen überlässt Lama Su ihr die Entscheidung, was man mit den Klonen nach Trainingsende tun sollte. miniatur|links|Commander Colt motiviert die Kadetten Am nächsten Morgen sind die Kadetten in einen der Hangars in Tipoca City beordert worden, wo sie dem Klon-Kommandanten Colt vorgestellt werden. Dieser erklärt den Klon-Kadetten noch einmal, wie wichtig ein guter Zusammenhalt an der Front ist und fordert sie anschließend auf, sich ihrer Abschlussprüfung zu stellen. Er wählt die Bravo-Einheit aus, welche die letzte Kampfsimulation als erstes bewältigen soll. Beim Übungsgelände angekommen, begibt sich Colt mit den Ausbildern auf eine Beobachtungsplattform, während die Mitglieder der Domino-Einheit von der Brüstung oberhalb des Trainingsgeländes ebenfalls zusehen. Nun können sie beobachten, wie die Klone der Bravo-Einheit innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Parcours bewältigen und die Droiden durch gezieltes Feuer ausschalten, sodass schließlich einer von ihnen das Ziel erreichen kann. Da sie die Übung bewältigt haben, ist nun die Domino-Einheit an der Reihe. Die Übung beginnt und es gelingt ihnen zunächst, gegen die Droiden zu bestehen und sich vorwärtszuarbeiten. Allerdings wird Droidbait von einem der Droiden getroffen, woraufhin sie sich entscheiden müssen, ihn zurückzulassen oder Zeit zu verlieren. Als sie weitermachen, ist die Übung augenblicklich beendet, da sie mit dem Zurücklassen eines Kameraden die wichtigste Regel gebrochen haben. Im Anschluss der Übung kommt es zu einem Gespräch zwischen den beiden Ausbildern Bric und El-Les. Während Bric die Kadetten der Domino-Einheit für fehlerhaft erklärt und aufgeben will, glaubt Les an sie und erklärt, dass er Shaak Ti gebeten habe, der Einheit eine zweite Chance zu geben. Zugleich suchen Fives und Meisterin Ti auf, um diese um eine Versetzung aus der Domino-Einheit in eine andere Einheit zu bitten. Allerdings weist sie diesen Antrag ab, da sie der Meinung ist, dass sie als Einheit zusammenarbeiten müssen und nicht als Individuen. Außerdem eröffnet sie ihnen, dass sie es der Domino-Einheit erlaubt, den Test am nächsten Tag zu wiederholen. Auch CT-4040 ist zu einem Treffen mit dem Ausbilder Bric aufgebrochen. Dieser eröffnet ihm, dass er den Kadetten für das Versagen des Squads verantwortlich macht, da er alles nicht ernst nimmt. Außerdem behauptet Bric, dass CT-4040 ihn hassen würde, was dieser nicht ernsthaft abstreitet. Als Bric ihn als Witzbold bezeichnet und provozieren will, reagiert der Klon nicht. Als Bric ihn schließlich zu Boden schlägt, dankt der Kadett ihm, da er ihm eine Idee für einen Namen gegeben hat: Cutup. Daraufhin versichert Bric ihm, dass er nicht mehr lange in der Armee tätig sein würde. Als die Nacht einbricht und die Klone schlafen, will sich Hevy ebenfalls von seiner Einheit trennen. Doch als er sich davonstehlen will, wird er von dem Klon-Krüppel 99, der in der Anlage als Putzmann dient, aufgehalten. Dieser versucht ihm seine Verantwortung klarzumachen, und dass er nur mit dem Rest des Squads Erfolg haben kann, niemals alleine. miniatur|rechts|Domino Squad absolviert die letzte Übung Am nächsten Morgen warten die anderen Kadetten des Domino Squads jedoch auf Hevy, der sich zu verspäten scheint. Als sie gerade befürchten, dass sie den Test wegen Hevy nicht schaffen können, trifft dieser ein und macht ihnen Mut. Als der Kampf beginnt, arbeiten die Kadetten erstmals zusammen und können sich so erfolgreich vorkämpfen und die Hindernisse und Droiden überwinden. So erreichen sie sogar den Fuß der "Zitadelle", auf deren Dach sich ihr Ziel befindet. Allerdings bemerken die Klone nun, dass ihre Seilwerfer fehlen, was auch den Beobachtern auffällt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bric die Seilwerfer entfernt hat, doch entschließt sich Shaak Ti, die Übung dennoch weiterlaufen zu lassen, um zu testen, wie gut die Kadetten wirklich sind. Tatsächlich finden diese eine Möglichkeit, indem sie die in der Wand der Zitadelle angebrachten Geschützstellungen klettern und so das Ziel erreichen. Da sie so alle anderen Kadetten-Einheiten an Kreativität und Einsatz übertrafen, erhalten die Mitglieder des Domino Squads sogar noch eine Auszeichnung. Nachdem Hevy sich bei 99 für seine Unterstützung bedankt hat, gehen sie schließlich in den Hangar, wo sie mit den anderen neuen Klonkriegern von Shaak Ti verabschiedet und verschifft werden, um in den Krieg zu ziehen. Dramatis personae *99 *Bric *Colt *CT-00-2010 „Droidbait“ *CT-21-0408 „Echo“ *CT-27-5555 „Fives“ *CT-4040 „Cutup“ *CT-782 „Hevy“ *El-Les *Lama Su *Shaak Ti Trivia *Die Episode Klonkadetten stellt einen Prequel zur TCW-Folge Rekruten aus der ersten Staffel dar. Da Rekruten eine der Lieblingsfolgen der The-Clone-Wars-Crew gewesen war, schlug George Lucas vor, eine Episode als Vorgeschichte zu Rekruten zu drehen, in der die früheren Jahre der Charaktere beleuchtet wurde. So entwickelte sich dann Klonkadetten, in denen die fünf Klonkrieger „Droidbait“, „Echo“, „Fives“, „Cutup“ und „Hevy“ eine wichtige Rolle spielten, welche ebenfalls in Rekruten erschienen waren. Mit Clone Cadets sollten nun die Beziehungen zwischen den Klonen einsichtiger werden und es wurde zudem gezeigt, wie die einzelnen Klone an ihre Spitznamen gekommen sind. *Die beiden Ausbilder Bric und El-Les wurden aus der Cantina-Szene in inspiriert. So sollte Bric zunächst ein Mensch sein, wurde dann jedoch in einen Siniteen geändert; El-Les wurde an den Arconier aus derselben Szene angelehnt. *Für die Unterkünfte der Klon-Kadetten griff man auf Entwürfe aus den Dreharbeiten von Angriff der Klonkrieger zurück. Diese waren im Jahr 2000 entstanden, jedoch nie beendet und benötigt worden. miniatur|rechts|Sonne auf Kamino *Zu Beginn der Episode sieht man Tipoca City im Sonnenlicht daliegen. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass Sonnenschein auf Kamino in einer Quelle erwähnt wird und widerspricht zahlreichen anderen Quellen, laut denen auf Kamino nie die Sonne zu sehen ist. *Als das Bravo Squad seinen finalen Test absolvieren soll, befiehlt Colt den Zitadellen-Test in der Version THX, Variable 1138. Damit ist in Clone Cadets ein weiteres Mal die bereits häufig verwendete Ziffernfolge 1138 verwendet worden. Sie erinnert an George Lucas' ersten Film in Spielfilmlänge, „THX 1138“. *Die Markierungen der Trainings-Droiden erinnern an die Markierungen eines Dummys. *In der englischen Orginalversion sagt Bric zu Cutup: „You Joker. Don't you take this serious?“ Dies könnte eine Anspielung auf den Batman-Schurken Joker sein, dessen Ausspruch „Why so serious?“ Kultstatus erlangt hat. Weblinks * * * * en:Clone Cadets es:Clone Cadets fr:Les Clones cadets it:Clone Cadets ja:トルーパーへの道 ka:კლონი კადეტები nl:Clone Cadets pt:Clone Cadets ru:Клоны-кадеты Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 3.01 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen